Display of a volume of captured video or positional tracking video may enable a viewer to perceive a captured scene from any location and at any viewing angle within a viewing volume. Using the data provided by such a video system, a viewpoint can be reconstructed to provide full motion parallax and/or correct view-dependent lighting. When viewing this video with a virtual reality head-mounted display, the user may enjoy an immersive virtual presence within an environment. Such a virtual reality experience may provide six degrees of freedom and uncompromised stereoscopic perception at any interpupillary distance.
Presentation of a virtual reality or augmented reality experience may strain the bandwidth, storage, and/or processing limitations of traditional systems. In many cases, specialized hardware must be used, or significant performance tradeoffs may be made, such as reduction in frame rate, resolution, and/or the like. Such tradeoffs can adversely affect the immersiveness of the experience. Due to variations in the capabilities of consumer-grade hardware, the quality of the experienced provided to all users may be limited to a baseline performance level; thus, those with more capable hardware or connectivity may be unable to benefit from excess storage capacity, bandwidth, and/or processing power.